


Drenched Harbinger of Doom

by charlottefrey



Series: Nine gothic misfortunes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ADHD/Autisic charakter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, F/F, I still have no idea about witches lol, Modern AU, Modern Era, Rey is forgetfull, Supernatural Elements, Witch AU, based on a non-fandom tumblr post, totally not based on shit I do all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: There's omious knocking at Rey and Phasma's front door. Rey is sure that this must be the arrival of a harbinger of doom.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey, Phasma/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Nine gothic misfortunes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Drenched Harbinger of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!   
> Shout out to Stag Stopa for leaving such a lovely comment on my last fic!! 
> 
> I should be studying but instead I wrote this. I'm at my peak undiagnosed learnig disability by now and I'm just doing my best tbh. Hopefully I will find out what exactly is going on once I get a therapist.   
> As stated in the tags, this is very much based on my own clutterbrained self. 
> 
> Have fun!

Phasma walked out of her office and noticed the large hulking figure outside the door, repeatedly banging on the small window set into the oak wood. The rain was still pouring down and lighting flickered through the otherwise dark house. 

“Dont open!” Rey called from the cupboard under the stairs. 

The door to the small, cramped space opened and Phasma saw her girlfriend sitting on the floor, with some of her witch bottles and a burning candle between her legs. 

“Why not?” 

“Because it might be a harbinger of doom.” 

“Rey, your dog is a harbinger of doom, that-” Phasma pointed to the door. “-is probably a poor postman who just wants to drop a package off. In a storm no less, so just let me…” 

“No.” 

“Did your oracle-thing tell you that a harbiger of doom would arrive today?” 

“Not an oracle-thing, but yes,” Rey nodded with a sigh. “And I’m not taking my chances.” 

“I did see a postman’s car in the driveway though,” Phasma tried one last time. 

“Still no. Also they are capable of fooling humans,” Rey replied. 

“If it makes you happy,” Phasma shrugged. “If it is a package though I will not drive to pick it up. That’ll be your job then.” 

With that she gently closed the door to the cupboard again and walked into the kitchen. By now the knocking had stopped and the hulking figure had vanished from view. As Phasma made herself some more tea in the kitchen she grabbed their shared iPad off the charging pad and looked through Rey’ orders. 

Ever since they moved in together, Phasma had managed to convince Rey that keeping order in one’s life was beneficial. Especially in her e-mail folder. And while the tea brewed, Phasma scrolled through Rey’s recent order until she came upon something perculiar. 

From:  [ _ rarebooks-auction@gmx.co.uk _   
](mailto:rarebooks-auction@gmx.co.uk) To:  [ _ rey.sky-walk@gmail.com _ ](mailto:rey.sky-walk@gmail.com)

Subject:  _ Rare Book Auction WiHa8937-C67 _

Dear Ms Skywalker, 

Your bid on lot -WitchesHandbook8937-Creatures67- has won. We will book the 380,00 £ off your bank account in no less than 14 working days. Once we received the payment, the parcel will be sent out. 

As a reminder we have listed the books bundled in this lot here: 

_ Practical Raven Keeping - Third Edition; with added notes from unknown previous owner _ _   
_ _ The Ten Reasons For Breeding Salamanders - First Edition  _ __   
_ Everlasting Luck: A Fairy Owner - Sixth Edition  _ _   
_ __ Harbinger of Doom: Everything About Hellhounds - Fourth Edition 

Here Phasma stopped reading even though there were about nine other books listed afterwards. She knew that Rey regularily lost track of the things she ordered or sent out, which was why Phasma was usually in charge of everything postal related. 

With a long suffering sigh she took the teabag out of her mug and tossed it into the sink. Leaving her steaming mug on the counter, she walked down the corridor to check the mail. 

Unlocking the letterbox attached to the door, Phasma saw the white notice inside. Taking it out with the usual postcards from Rey’s friends, Phasma strolled back to the cupboard under the stairs. 

“You ordered a book called ‘The Harbinger of Doom’, something about Hellhounds,” Phasma said and handed Rey the slip. 

“Ah fuck,” Rey grumbled.

“I mean, you were right,” Phasma sighed. 

“I’ll have to drive to town tomorrow,” Rey whined. “Can’t you drive me?” 

“I told you that I wouldn’t. Also I have a meeting call tomorrow,” Phasma replied.

Rey sighed and blew out the candle between her legs. She looked defeated and annoyed and once again, Phasma felt sorry for her. 

“I mean your prediction was right,” she tried to cheer Rey up and knelt down. 

“Yes, but why can’t I keep track of my shit?” 

“It’s the ADHD-slash-autism darling,” Phasma replied. “You really need to get diagnosed sweety.” 

“I’ll have to go see a doctor for that and I hate doctors,” Rey groaned. 

“I offered to go with you.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s a no in disguise,” Phasma rose, her knees making uncomfortable grinding noises. “But I really hope one day you’ll go and see someone about that.” 

“You know that I know that you’re right, don’t you?” Rey looked up at Phasma, face almost disgused behind the row of jacket over Rey’s head. 

“I do. You just need a little more time until you can make that move and that’s totally okay,” Phasma said gently. “Why don’t you wait for the storm to calm down and then go for a walk with Palpatine?” 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Rey said quietly. 

“I love you,” Phasma leaned down and kissed Rey’s forehead. 

“I love you too,” Rey replied with a timid smile. “Can you close the door again?” 

“Sure.” 

Phasma closed the door and walked back into the kitchen to grab her mug. Stopping in the middle of leaving the kitchen, Phasma’s eyes fell on the cookie tin on the sideboard. Grabbing it without second thought, she returned to the cupboard and handed it inside. 

“It’s okay, you know,” Phasma said gently. 

“I know. Still pissed though,” Rey muttered. 

“Please don’t be. We all mess up sometimes.” 

“Seems like I mess up more than others though,” Rey grumbled, opening the tin. 

“You’re just too focused on the negative shit,” Phasma inhaled deeply. “Don’t make me remind you of all the good things you’ve created. For fuck’s sake you run your own business.” 

Rey only huffed around a mouthfull of buiscuits. 

“We both know I’m right,” Phasma laughed. “Eat as many as you want. We can always make new ones.” 

Then she stood up again, closed the door and went back into her office. In the kitchen stood, forgotten and cold, her tea mug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this OS, please leave a comment.


End file.
